


Adrenaline Rush

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, F/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, if Gretel narrowly escapes death (or Hansel, or both, or something goes absolutely pear shaped), the adrenaline overload is unshakable. There's only one way Gretel knows to come down from it, and Hansel usually obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grassangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/gifts).



It was a pair of witches terrorizing a tiny village at the edge of Redrock Forest, their bodies twisted by their hate and dark magic. One was literally twisted, the flesh of her torso spiraling around with skin like tree bark, arms and legs thrust out at odd angles from the solid cylinder of her body. The other was smaller, with spindly limbs that made her look almost like a spider or praying mantis, her stringy black hair matted and greasy. Both witches had eyes as black as onyx and broken stumps for teeth; their diet consisted of the candied innards of children. Hansel had gotten quiet and still when they had heard about that, and Gretel knew right away that this was a job they needed to take.

Thankfully, Mina hadn't actually died; it had been a spell meant to arrest her heartbeat and breathing to resemble death. Perhaps the bitch thought it would be amusing to see Hansel grieve, or thought that they would bury her first and Mina would choke to death on dirt. They had wrapped her body and placed her to the side before leaving to destroy the witches' sabbat. Killing the bitch had undone her spell on Mina, and she had drawn a shaky breath before going off in search of Hansel and Gretel.

Ben was clever, they had to give him that. He discussed the battle strategies with the siblings, Edward and Mina, and realized that there would be considerable difficulty separating these two witches. Some of Mina's oils were highly flammable, however, and adapting the clockworks and firing mechanisms in the siblings' guns meant that Ben could fashion an explosive device to affect a much larger area. Precision shooting wouldn't be necessary if the two witches wouldn't separate, they simply had to throw the device next to them.

Gretel ran in first as bait; she would never tell Hansel, but she was aware that he still got nightmares of the Candy Cottage, and she would spare him this pain if she could. He would never accept that explanation, of course. He still had his pride, for all that he was awkward with those that didn't hunt witches or deal even peripherally with the hunt. The man had nothing outside of this obsession but Gretel, so he never learned to mimic the usual hobbies that young men of the realm were interested in. That was fine with Gretel, since she had no intention of ever being some pasty-faced helpless damsel in distress. "There's a reason why they're called _damn_ -sels," she used to joke as they were growing up. Helplessness is what got them caught by a witch as children, and she would never allow that to happen now.

Edward circled around the witches' hideout, intending to take them by surprise and help rescue any children that might have survived their depredations. It was charming how attached he was to Gretel without completely undermining her agency, which she appreciated. Too many people looked at her face or breasts without considering the rest of her. It would be difficult to get more from him, but if she ever grew curious enough, Gretel was sure that she could have some kind of a physical relationship with him. Ben didn't stir her libido at all. He was nice and clever, which she appreciated, but there was something about his demeanor that placed him squarely in her friend zone. Which was too bad, given how few opportunities there were for _anything_ fun in that regard. Hansel helped, of course, as best as he could, but it also wasn't fair of her to keep him tied to her when he had interest elsewhere.

Driving these thoughts out of her mind, Gretel shot an arrow at the trunk witch, grinning when she scored a direct hit. The spider witch howled and broke off the arrow, but that little bit of blessed oil she had coated the arrowheads with would slow down the trunk witch. All she had to do was hit the spider witch…

The spider witch knocked her arrow aside and _leaped,_ knocking Gretel to the ground. Her heart in her throat, she used the sharp edge of her crossbow to stab upward into the spider's thorax. Sticky black blood oozed from the wound, and the witch howled. Gretel hissed as the blood burned her, and she had to wriggle out from beneath the twitching, bleeding creature.

"Gretel! Move!" Hansel yelled.

As if she wasn't trying. She bit back a smart retort and continued to move. There was a thunk on the ground not too far away from her, and she realized what Hansel was getting at. He had thrown one of Ben's incendiaries, and she had to move _fast._ Gretel had six seconds before the thing ignited, spewing flames and shrapnel.

"Fuck," she ground out, trying to slip out from beneath the spider witch and past the trunk witch, who was approaching. The trunk witch carried a ceremonial knife as long as Gretel's arm, runes carved into its blade.

She lost three seconds maneuvering around them, and another in turning to start running. That left her a two second head start before the incendiary device exploded.

The blast threw her forward and away from the demented witches, toward Hansel and Mina. Bits of the witches exploded outward, each fragmented piece of flesh catching fire as the oils coated them. Falling to the ground, Gretel rolled about desperately, hoping to extinguish any stray flames that might have fallen onto her.

Adrenaline surged as Hansel helped her to her feet. She covered up the shaking in her hands by brushing off her clothes of dirt and debris, and bared her teeth in a gruesome excuse of a smile. "We got 'em, didn't we?"

Hansel pointed behind her, a self satisfied smirk on his face. "We got 'em. Ben does good work."

"There's a reason we keep him around," Gretel joked, seeing him start to run in closer, a gun in hand and a bandolier of more incendiary devices strapped to his chest. Nope, still friend zone. Damn. Her heart was beating triple or quadruple time in her chest, her breath fluttering. Edward loped into view soon after, three battered and dirty children clinging to his arms. "Looks like we saved some of them."

The fourth was missing, and Hansel turned away slightly. "Yeah. Looks like we did."

Keyed up as they all walked back to the village, Gretel was only too happy to let Mina and Ben take the lead in talking to the village elder. They wanted experience with the task, but Gretel wouldn't have been able to stop herself from being dismissive and abrasive. Her heart wouldn't stop beating fast, and the adrenaline spike simply wasn't dropping. Her hands twitched badly, and she nearly tripped over her own feet. Hansel looked at her in concern, and she shot him a grim look. "The rush isn't going away. It won't on its own."

Hansel looked over to where Edward was walking toward the barn. The village inn wouldn't allow him a room, but let him stay there with the animals. "Is he–?"

"Not a possibility," she said shortly. "Ben isn't, either."

Nodding, Hansel took Gretel by the arm. "I've got you, Gretel. I'll take care of you."

She nearly sagged in relief, but managed to stay upright and give him a small smile. "Thanks."

He shot her an amused look. "Not like I don't get anything out of it, either, you know."

Gretel barked out a sharp laugh, but no one paid attention to them as they entered the inn. They were the strange sibling hunters, after all. They didn't follow conventional norms, they didn't play well with others. No one else would understand what needed to be done.

Once inside Gretel's room, Hansel shut the door and seized her mouth in a kiss. She grabbed his shirt and hung on tightly, letting her eyes fall shut so she could revel in the sensation of his mouth over hers. She shed her clothing quickly, her breath hissing inward as she brushed her own breasts while taking off her shirt. Her skin was too sensitized, and she was already growing damp just from Hansel's kiss. She couldn't help but gasp when he moved to mouth her jaw and neck, cupping one breast in his hand and rolling the nipple between his rough fingers. His other hand was at her hip, keeping her steady. Gretel moaned and leaned into his touch, head falling back to give him better access. She pulled at his clothes and laces, loosening them, wanting the sensation of his skin against hers. This heady, desperate need wouldn't be satisfied until she came a few times, and using her own hands never did the trick. Somehow, Hansel had the knack of teasing the necessary release out of her with lips, tongue, hands and fingers. He never actually fucked her, and they didn't cross that line. It was partly for practical reasons; there was no way to hunt or be thrown around by angry witches if she was huge with child.

Hansel let go of her long enough to pull his shirt over his head and loosen the laces on his trousers. Gretel greedily palmed his cock as he pulled her close to kiss her again, tongue thrusting between her lips aggressively. God, she needed that _so much,_ and he knew just what she wanted without her having to ask.

Pushing her backward onto the bed, Hansel hovered over her and teased her folds with his fingers as he sucked on a breast. Gretel pulled at his hair, but he refused to be hurried. "Dammit, give it to me, I need this, _I need this,"_ she panted, writhing beneath his hand. She could feel him smile around her breast, his tongue sweeping lazy circles around her nipple. The bastard loved how she begged for more, how she would rake her nails down his back or insist on swallowing down his cock because she loved the feel of his length against her tongue. She hated the actual taste of his come, but swallowed anyway out of love for him.

Finally, he pushed two fingers inside of her. She made a soft noise of pleasure, hips tilted up toward his hand. He pumped into her hard and fast, intent on bringing her off quickly the first time. His thumb was hard on her clit, his fingers filled and stretched her, and his mouth sucked on her nipple almost to the point of pain. It was _perfect,_ and the orgasm rippled through her, barely taking the edge off the adrenaline rush.

As Gretel gasped for breath, Hansel removed his fingers and licked them clean as she watched, her eyelids heavy with lust. He shot her a wicked grin before moving off of the bed, kneeling at the foot of it. "I want to suck your cock, you know," she told him conversationally. "Before I'm through with you, you're fucking my mouth."

"I love that wicked mouth of yours," he replied with a laugh, then pushed her legs apart. He bent down and licked into her, thrusting his tongue into her wet heat a few times before circling up to her clit. As he lapped at her, he slid his slicked fingers back into her, giving her body something to clench down on as he sucked on her clit. Gretel bit into her fist, hips jerking beneath his mouth and thighs trembling on either side of his head. She moaned, low and throaty, a sound she knew always went straight to his cock. It must have been twitching in anticipation, wanting the warm, wet heat of her mouth on it. She loved reducing him to a gibbering mess, dragging her dripping center along his length to tease him between swallowing him down and positioning herself over his mouth. Hansel had a talented, beautiful mouth, after all. She loved how he used it.

Hansel had to hold her hips steady with one arm thrown over her as he worked her to a fever pitch. She had to bite down on her fist to try to muffle her cries, but she arched up and groaned as she came again, still riding the high of the fight and this orgasm. Gretel panted "Fuck, fuck, not enough, I need more," just as she heard Mina knock on the door to her room and call out "Gretel? Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

_Fuck._

The door opened as Hansel sat back on his haunches, leaving Gretel exposed to Mina's view. They both heard her shocked gasp, and Hansel turned toward Mina with wide eyes. He swiftly got up and shut the door so no one else could come inside the room; how had he missed locking it the first time? Gretel was out of her mind with need at the time, and she never remembered something like that. Hansel was usually the one to flip the lock shut.

"It's not what you think. I mean, okay, it's what it looks like, but I don't love her like that," Hansel babbled, surreptitiously wiping his fingers on his trousers. "I mean, I love her, she's my sister, and believe me, I know how it looks, but it's not like that. It's not," he insisted, seeing Mina step back away from him. He reached out, a plaintive and desperate expression on his face.

Gretel wanted to growl in frustration and hit her head on the wall. Now was not the time to do either, so she pushed herself off the bed and grasped Mina's arm. Shit, her breasts were still ridiculously sensitive, and brushing them against Mina's arm felt good. "What my idiot brother is trying to say is that he loves _you._ He's just helping me out."

Mina looked like she wanted to back out of the room slowly and call for the authorities. Or check to see if they were cursed by a witch. "Helping you," she echoed dubiously.

"Yes." Gretel lifted her hand, which still had a violent tremor in it. "Sometimes this happens when I've nearly died, or Hansel does, or something goes horribly wrong. Just getting knocked around doesn't do that to me, if that makes any kind of sense. But when it's really bad, I just can't shake it, and nothing gets rid of this. I've tried, really, and this is the only thing that can make it go away." She felt almost bad for pinning Mina between hers and Hansel's bodies, but the fabric of her dress felt heavenly next to her fevered skin, and if rubbing up against her felt good, then maybe she could still get rid of this horrible adrenaline rush. "Hansel cares for me, yes. He loves me. But he's _in love with you,_ and you're the one that matters to him right now. This is just to get me not to kill someone in the next day or two."

"That's it," Hansel said, cutting off what Mina might have said. "I want _you,_ and it matters what you think, Mina. It doesn't matter what anyone else might say, but it means too much if you leave right now."

Mina blinked, still caught between them, looking from one sibling to the next. "I don't know what to say," she temporized, obviously not sure what to even think.

Not having finesse with words, Hansel grasped Mina's face in his hands and kissed her. Gretel was jealous, wanting that mouth on hers to get her off. But Mina softened a little under his kiss, clutching his shoulders for balance. Gretel leaned into Mina a little more, shifting enough to get some friction against her nipples. She let out a little sigh of pleasure and rested her head against Mina's. "You two look beautiful together. You're good for him, Mina. I've never seen him this way before. You _do_ matter to him. He loves you, so I love you." She rubbed Mina's arm in a comforting way, vaguely wondering if this was making her frightened. "I promise, he's never been inside me, it's never been like _that._ I just can't come down from this on my own, I've tried so many times, it doesn't work like that. I don't know why, it just doesn't," she said as Hansel broke his kiss. "I'd never come between you two, Mina. I do like you."

"This is… I don't even have words for what this is," she told Gretel, uncertainty etched on her features. Mina blinked in surprise when Hansel brought her hand from his shoulder to his open trousers, closing her fingers around his erect cock. "Hansel…"

"I haven't done _that_ with anyone but you in _years,"_ he told her, his voice shaking a little. "I only want to be with you."

"And Gretel?" Mina asked, shifting slightly away from Gretel. That dragged her dress across Gretel's chest, making her moan. "What's the matter with you?"

"How that felt," she said, gritting her teeth slightly. "I need that. I need more of that. I'm not going to be able to come down from this on my own. I can't."

"Huh. Then maybe it's not just me," Hansel murmured. "Maybe it's just you need it a little rougher, so that it burns out the adrenaline. Maybe that's why no one could do that for you. Everyone else treated you like you're delicate."

"You're talking too fucking much," Gretel growled a little.

Mina sucked in a breath, visibly thinking furiously. "Maybe I have a compromise, then," she said, her voice a little shaky. She looked back at Hansel while talking to Gretel. "If I cast a spell so that you can feel everything he's doing to me…"

Hansel grinned widely and kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Mina nearly toppled over as he moved, so Gretel had to help her keep her balance. She grasped hold of the skirt of Mina's dress, lifting it slightly as she slid one arm around the woman's torso. Part of her wondered if she was scaring Mina away and blowing Hansel's chances with her by being too over the top with need, but she couldn't help it, exactly. She was fairly cool and collected otherwise, and this was one of the rare times where she was too close to losing control. Nuzzling Mina's neck a little, Gretel stroked her breast through the dress. "Please help us," she murmured. "I'm trying to hold myself in, but it's too hard for me to do…"

Between the two siblings, the laces of Mina's dress were getting looser. Hansel slipped her dress from her shoulders, leaving her breasts bared. He bent down to take one into his mouth, and Mina gasped, letting go of his cock to hold onto his shoulders. Gretel slid her hand beneath the skirt of Mina's dress and found the juncture of her thighs easily. Mina was already damp, more than ready for Hansel. Gretel slid her fingers into the wet curls, making Mina twitch between them. "G-Gretel," she gasped in surprise.

Gretel shifted across Mina's back, delighting in the feel of skin against her aching nipples. "Sh. I said I liked you, remember?" she turned her head toward the slope of Mina's neck and pressed her lips there as she began stroking Mina's sex. "Relax, Mina. We'll take care of you, just like you'll take care of me."

Mina started murmuring something that had to be the spell. She stuttered when Gretel slid her fingers inside of her wet heat and Hansel moved to nibble along her neck. It wasn't too difficult for Gretel to figure out what Mina liked; she knew what turned her on and just applied that knowledge to Mina's body. The witch was sensitive to their touch, and it was easy to bring her to climax, making Gretel giggle a little. She was looking forward to getting Mina onto the bed, curious about her taste and what it would feel like to have a woman beneath her. The sounds she made went straight to Gretel's head, her breath catching and her wet slit getting wetter. Maybe this was what turned on Hansel, too.

Somehow the three of them managed to get to the bed, and Mina was splayed across it almost like a sacrifice, her dress bunched up around her waist and her limbs spread wide. Gretel knelt in front of her much as Hansel had done for her, and she gestured for him to get on the bed with Mina. "I want to play, too," she told her brother, who was only too willing to kiss and caress Mina with reckless abandon.

Spreading her folds apart, Gretel licked into Mina and slid one finger inside of her as Hansel closed his mouth over one of Mina's breasts. She gasped and pulled on Mina's clit with her lips as she felt a ghostly press of a mouth against her breast. Wow, Mina wasn't kidding about a spell helping her come down from this adrenaline high. Gretel licked and stroked Mina, practically grinding against her own leg to add to the sensation she was feeling. Mina arched up against her mouth, and she was sure that Mina was clutching Hansel for dear life. Gretel could hear her whimpering as she writhed, and Hansel moved to say something in a low tone. Gretel could feel hands in her hair, sliding down her neck to the slope of her breasts. Gretel moved her tongue and finger faster, bringing Mina to the edge of another orgasm.

Once Mina lay limp on the bed, Gretel moved onto the bed and licked her lips. "I'm coming down, but not there yet," she told Hansel. "And Mina needs you."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Hansel said, a throaty growl of passion thick in his voice. His smile at Mina's touch was at once tender and full of desire. When he touched Mina, Gretel could feel it as well. She was almost jealous of Mina in that moment; it wasn't that she wanted Hansel in that way, but she wanted _someone_ to love her like that.

Gretel gasped and fell to the bed beside Mina, the sensation of Hansel sliding into Mina's waiting body almost too much to bear. She clung to Mina as Hansel lifted Mina's hips, a look of absolute adoration on his face. He moved slowly, tenderly, making Mina gasp and squirm as she reached out of him. "Faster," Mina gasped, her fingers brushing across his abdomen and hips. She locked her legs around his waist, an answering adoring look on her own face. Bent practically in half, she moaned deliciously as Hansel pumped his hips, driving his cock deeply into her. Mina slung an arm around Gretel's shoulders and grasped Hansel's arm with her other hand, holding onto both of them tightly. She panted and mewled with every thrust Hansel made, her entire body quivering. Gretel leaned forward a bit to lick and nip at one of Mina's bouncing breasts, making her squirm and cry out.

Hansel's hips started to stutter, his expression taking on an almost desperate cast. "I'm too close," he grunted. "I can't…"

Mina shook her head, not caring that she hadn't come from his touch. Gretel reached between their bodies and stroked her clit hard and fast in counterpoint to Hansel's thrusts, wanting him to feel Mina tighten around him. She was close herself, riding close to the edge of orgasm again, but not quite ready to tip over. In this moment, however, Mina's pleasure meant more to her than her own.

The added sensation was enough to have Mina shake and moan as she came, body tightening around Hansel's cock. He groaned a strangled curse, head falling forward as he lost his hold over himself and came. Gretel shivered and burrowed close to Mina, her own breath still rapid and not quite down from her adrenaline high. She was closer to her normal than before, at least, and she was far less likely to kill someone that accidentally irritated her.

He withdrew from Mina with a soft groan and laid down gently on Mina's other side. "Hey. We all good here?"

"Oh, yes," Mina breathed.

"Pretty good," Gretel said. He picked his head up in concern to look at her, and she shrugged. "I'll do, Hansel, really."

"No," Mina said, turning slightly. "It has to be more than pretty good, right? You have to come down off of this all the way." She stroked Gretel's cheek with a fond smile on her face. "It's your curse, Gretel, just as Hansel has his sugar sickness. We need to ease it completely."

Before Gretel could even ask Mina what she meant, Mina kissed her on the mouth. She reached behind her for Hansel's hand, drawing it forward to Gretel's body. He took the hint and started stroking whatever skin was available until he found the wet juncture of her thighs. Hansel's fingers slid inside of Gretel as Mina's tongue slid into her mouth, and her mind shorted out as they worked her body back to fever pitch. When the pleasure was almost too much to take, Gretel cried out and nearly begged them to stop. Hansel recognized that cry, and slid another finger into her, stretching her further. Gretel spasmed in their arms and came, nearly sobbing.

Looking at Gretel in concern, she looked over at Hansel. "Is she okay?"

"She will be," Hansel said with a nod. "That's the last of it now."

The three of them lay tangled on the bed until Gretel stopped shaking, her eyes red rimmed and shining. "Hey," she said after a moment, her voice a little hoarse.

Hansel grinned back at her. "Hey."

"Are you good now?" Mina asked, brows drawn together in concern.

"Yeah, I am," Gretel said, lips stretching into a wide smile. "I really am. We make a good team."

Mina blushed to the roots of her hair, which was actually pretty adorable. Gretel had to keep herself from kissing her, which was an urge she would have to think about later. "I guess we do," Mina said shyly after a moment. "We could perhaps do this again? When you're not high on adrenaline and half out of your mind?"

Gretel's smile broadened and Hansel dropped a relieved kiss onto Mina's shoulder. Gretel knew that he was glad he didn't have to choose between the two of them. "I would love that, Mina," she said, leaning forward to kiss Mina softly.

Not all curses were terrible, it seemed.

The End


End file.
